Wireless communication systems transfer data packets between User Equipment (UE) to provide data communication services, like internet access, voice calls, media streaming, user messaging, among other communication services. Wireless communication systems allow users to move about and communicate over the air with access communication.
To expand or enhance the wireless signal coverage of a wireless communication network, repeaters may be added to locations not adequately covered by current network infrastructure. A repeater transmits and receives wireless signals exchanged between UEs and a wireless access point. Without the signal repetition provided by the wireless repeater, the coverage area of the wireless network access point may otherwise have not extended far enough to serve the UEs using the repeater. Thus, a wireless repeater provides a less resource intensive means for increasing wireless network coverage.
Although repeaters are a useful solution to expanding network coverage, not all repeaters in a repeater chain may be capable of supporting all of the frequency bands and frequency channels that are used by the wireless network access point and other repeaters in the repeater chain. Unfortunately, current methods of redirecting UEs to supported frequencies for a repeater in the wireless repeater chain are neither efficient nor effective.